Holidays With The Hummels
by RIOTtwilight
Summary: Burt allows Blaine to stay in the Hummel house for the holidays. Finn gets jealous that Rachel cannot stay and is also angry that Blaine and Kurt will be together in his room.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt and Blaine have been dating for almost three months now, and it was nearing the holiday season. Kurt has been waiting for the perfect chance to introduce Blaine to his father, Finn, and Carole…and well Burt came up with the idea himself. Burt had overheard Kurt talking to Blaine on the phone one day.

"Kurt, I overheard you on the phone," he said when he approached his son.

Kurt raised his eyebrows "You were eavesdropping on me?" he shot back.

Burt sighed, "Kurt, I heard that Blaine's parents are going away for the holidays. I wanted you to invite him to stay here for a few days to celebrate with us." He explained. Kurt's face immediately lit up and a smile formed.

"Seriously? Thank you dad! I'll call him and ask him now!" he ran downstairs to his room. Once there, he picked up his iPhone and called Blaine. It rang only one time before he heard the familiar male voice answer,

"Hello Kurt, what a surprise," Blaine answered from his room at Dalton.

"Blaine! I have great news!" he exclaimed, almost out of breath from excitement. "My dad wanted me to invite you to stay with us over the holidays." he explained, biting his lip as he waited for Blaine to reply.

"Kurt that sounds like so much fun, when do you want me to come?" Kurt let out a sigh of relief once he heard his boyfriend accept the invitation.

"Well tomorrow is Christmas Eve, so I supposed tonight or tomorrow morning," he replied, smiling as bright as the Hummel's Christmas tree.

"I'll pack all my best cashmere sweaters and I'll be there in a few hours," Blaine replied, letting out a small chuckle.

"See you soon!" Kurt replied, waiting for Blaine to hang up first.

"Bye sweetie," Blaine said finally and hung up the phone. He smiled at his phone for a second after he hung up and then started to pack.

Kurt ran up the stairs and he walked into the middle of a small argument with Finn and Burt.

"How come Kurt's boyfriend gets to come for like a week and Rachel can't come stay for two days?" Finn yelled angrily. Carole was in the background, trying to stop the two from fighting. Finn turned around to see Kurt when he entered the room. "It's not fair! AND he has to stay in my room? Who knows what they are going to do!" Finn grunted.

"Look Finn, I don't mind her coming over each day but we barely have enough room to keep Blaine! And don't use that tone with me, Kurt won't do anything with you there." Burt looked over at Carole then sighed. "Rachel's dads are home for the holidays; Blaine's parents went away, so he gets to stay here. Plus Rachel is Jewish? I'm sorry Finn." Burt finished the conversation.

Finn looked over at Kurt "Thanks a lot." He grunted and stomped upstairs to his room.

Burt sighed and glanced over at Kurt "Clean up your room and I'll help you blow up the air mattress later." He instructed. Kurt nodded and walked downstairs. _Air mattress_? He thought. He rolled his eyes and quickly started to clean up his room, highly anticipating his boyfriend's arrival.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Once the doorbell rang Kurt bolted down the stairs and opened up the door. He wanted to be the one who opened the door, so he could introduce Blaine to everyone himself. He was greeted by his smiling boyfriend, his new favorite sight to see. Kurt in return smiled back at him and took his cold hand. "Come on in," he said and led Blaine into the foyer of the Hummel's home.

"Your home is beautifully decorated, I bet you had something to do with that," Blaine commented and laughed a little bit.

"Well interior design is one of my hobbies," Kurt replied as he led Blaine to the living room, where his father, Carole, and Finn sat watching the football game on the television. As soon as Burt saw Blaine he turned off the TV. Kurt noticed that everyone's attention went to the couples intertwined hands. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand as a symbol for courage.

"Dad, Carole, Finn… I want you to meet Blaine," he smiled.

Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and went over to shake Burt's hand.

"It's so great to finally meet you Mr. Hummel, thank you for inviting me to stay in your home,"

Burt looked over at Kurt, then back to Blaine, shaking his hand.

"No problem, you're making my son the happiest he's ever been. Don't ruin it." He said and sat back on the couch.

"Why don't I show you to my room so you can put your stuff away," Kurt said after a minute of awkward silence. He picked up one of Blaine's suitcases and trotted down the stairs.

Once in his room, he sat down the suitcase on the floor next to his dresser. He smoothed his hair nervously. "My dad thinks you're going to sleep on an air mattress," Kurt sighed. "I don't understand why you have to."

Blaine looked over at him, "Kurt, its fine. Don't worry." He assured him. Blaine stripped off his winter coat and hung it on Kurt's coat rack in the corner of his room. He was wearing a dark green sweater and black dress pants. Green was a good color on Blaine; Kurt thought and made a mental note of it. Kurt noticed Blaine opening one of his suitcases full of presents.

"I need to put these under the tree," he looked up at Kurt, smiling. "I had a lot of fun shopping for you."

"You didn't need to get me anything; you're more than enough for me." Kurt said his cheeks turned a shade of red.

"Of course I did," Blaine smiled and walked over to his boyfriend. "I think we have to go downstairs and bond with your family." He chuckled softly. He leaned in and gave Kurt a small kiss and then rested his forehead against Kurt's.

"This is going to be the best Christmas ever," he whispered. Kurt smiled and took his hand. "Come on; let's go put those presents under the tree."

After dinner, Rachel came over and she and Finn were singing holiday songs that they sung at the holiday assembly at school for Carole and Burt. Kurt was snuggling up to Blaine on the couch, watching them. He had his head on Blaine's broader shoulders and his tiny arm around his waist. Blaine smiled down at Kurt and kissed the top of his head.

After Finn and Rachel finished singing Jingle Bells, Rachel turned over to see Kurt and Blaine. She smiled at them, which in Rachel's case, never meant anything good.

"Why don't you guys sing?" Rachel suggested. Finn nodded in agreement with his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I want to hear you sing Blaine," Finn added. Kurt sighed and looked over at Carole and Burt as they anxiously awaited them to sing.

"Alright, alright," Kurt said and stood up with Blaine.

The music to 'Baby It's Cold Outside' began to stream through the speakers that Rachel brought over. Kurt swallowed and looked up at Blaine, who put a hat and scarf onto Kurt to make it more appropriate.

"_I really can't stay…"_ Kurt started to sing softly.

"_But baby, its cold outside..."_ Blaine chimed in.

"_I've got to go away…"_

"_Baby its cold outside…"_

"_This evening has been-"_

"_Been hoping that you'd drop in…"_

"_So very nice…"_

"_I'll hold your hands…"_ Blaine sang while smiling and taking Kurt's soft hands into his.

The song continued and Blaine sang,

"_I'll take your hat; your hair looks swell," _Blaine took the hat off of Kurt's head and ruffled up his hair.

"_I ought to say no, no, no sir," _Kurt sang back sweetly, looking away out the window for effect.

"_Look outside at that storm,"_ Blaine looked outside with Kurt at the cold crisp night.

"_My sister will be suspicious,"_ Kurt looked over into Blaine's dark dreamy eyes.

"_Man, your lips look delicious..."_ Blaine sang, almost as soft as a whisper. He leaned in and softly kissed him while the music kept playing in the background. Everyone smiled and clapped.

Kurt slowly let go and his face was as red as Santa's suit. "Uhm…" he said awkwardly and sat back down on the couch.

"That was great guys; you should do that in front of Glee club one day!" Rachel exclaimed, smiling.

"Yeah, that would be fun," Blaine looked over at Kurt, putting his hand on top of his.

"Yes, It would," he smiled back at his beautiful boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry this is so short. I promise the next few chapters will be longer! Your views, reviews, and alerts are making me smile. I LOVE YOU ALL! KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING! **

Chapter Three

Finn woke up on the morning of Christmas Eve in his room that he shared with Kurt. Sadly the extension of the garage wasn't getting done fast enough. Finn sat up and stretched his arms as he yawned. Once he opened his eyes he saw Kurt and Blaine. They must have fallen asleep while looking through fashion magazines on Kurt's bed. Kurt was in his flannel Christmas pajamas and Blaine was in red silk pajamas. Finn shook his head and threw onto his robe and quietly walked upstairs.

"Good morning Finn," Burt greeted him once he got to the main floor of the Hummel house. Finn smiled and waved at him and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Are the boys up yet?" Burt asked, chuckling a little bit.

"They are sound asleep," Finn rolled his eyes and sat down at the table and sipped his coffee. His mother Carole came down the stairs.

"Good morning my two favorite men," she smiled and kissed Burt on the cheek and looked for something to eat.

Down in the basement Kurt sleepily woke up and felt an arm around him. He smiled and realized it was his boyfriends. They had fallen asleep reading the new December Vogue magazine on Kurt's bed. Blaine soon awoke and looked over at smiling Kurt.

"Good morning," He leaned in and pressed his lips against Kurt's. Kurt raised his eyebrows and softly kissed him back. Burt walked down the stairs to wake up the boys for breakfast.

"Rise and shine…" Burt began to say when he stopped at the bottom of the stairs to see Kurt and Blaine kissing. "Well uh… breakfast is ready when you guys are uh done…" he scratched his head and walked back up the stairs. Kurt let go of Blaine and sat up on his bed criss-cross style.

"That was embarrassing." Kurt looked down at his bare feet. He felt a warm hand grasp his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it babe, your dad isn't used to it yet." Blaine said with encouraging words. Kurt looked up into his dark handsome eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He shrugged and got up off the bed and slid on his fuzzy pink bunny slippers. Blaine slid on his plain black slippers and Kurt placed his hand in his. "Come on," he led him up the stairs to the kitchen to join his family.

"Good morning!" Carole smiled at the boys holding hands.

"Good morning Carole," Blaine and Kurt said in harmony, each of them smiling at each other afterward.

"What are you two going to do today?" Burt asked and looked up at the couple. Kurt looked at Blaine.

"I'm not exactly sure, what do you have in mind?" he inquired his boyfriend. Blaine just smirked and looked at Burt.

"I have special plans for today, but it's a secret." He squeezed Kurt's hand. "but we won't be out late Mr. Hummel, we'll be home by around eight o'clock."

Burt nodded as a sign of approval. Blaine walked downstairs to Kurt's room and took some things out of his suitcase. "I'm going to go get ready. Dress in something nice," he winked at Kurt and went upstairs to shower. Kurt's face immediately got red and his mind swirled with possibilities of where Blaine was going to take him.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you EVERYONE for the support! Sorry for the long wait, I had a lot of homework recently. I love you all for reading!

Chapter Four

Blaine waited in the foyer for Kurt to finish getting ready downstairs in his room. He had on a dark gray suit on with a black shirt and vest on underneath. He looked into the mirror to make sure his hair looked okay. Kurt's hair always looked perfect, so it was hard to even try to look good next to him. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs so he turned around to see his boyfriend looking beautiful. He had on a pair of beige dress pants, a white long sleeved dress top and a red bowtie. I smiled at him, "You look amazing Kurt," and walked towards him to take one of his hands. Burt and Carole were watching nonchalantly in the kitchen.

"Have fun you two," Burt said and waved at them.

"Thanks Dad," Kurt said and walked outside with Blaine into the cold afternoon air.

"Tell me where we are going already!" Kurt protested as he carefully got into the passenger's seat of Blaine's car. Blaine looked over at him and grinned then put the keys into the ignition.

"Not until we get there babe." Blaine replied and drove away. Kurt gazed out the window anxiously as Blaine drove. "You're adorable when you're anxious Kurt," Blaine commented and chuckled. Kurt turned to face Blaine, his cheeks bright red.

"Well you're always adorable." Kurt giggled a little bit. Blaine shook his head and laughed more and then parked in a parking lot.

"Where are we?" Kurt asked him. Blaine smiled and got out of the car then opened Kurt's door for him, offering him his hand.

Blaine held Kurt's hand as they walked a few blocks until they got to a tiny log cabin. Kurt gave Blaine an odd look and Blaine just smiled as he walked inside.

Many candles were lit around the small log cabin. The fire place was crackling in the living room in front of the nice leather couches.

"Blaine…this is too much." Kurt looked over at him.

"Nothing is too much for my beautiful boyfriend," he leaned in and kissed his lips softly. "This is actually my parent's cabin. They use it for whenever they wanted to get away, but now they gave it to me to use." He explained. "Now come on, let me show you around."

Blaine held Kurt's hand as he guided him around the quaint cottage. There was a theater room with a huge television, many racks of DVDs, and comfortable couches. The best part was the huge master bedroom which took up the entire top floor of the cabin. There was a giant wooden bed in the center that was decorated with a red comforter and many pillows. The same wood was used for the rest of the furniture, like the dresser, desk, and some chairs. There was also a huge bathroom with a shower and a hot tub. Kurt's eyes filled with tears.

"Blaine, this is so romantic…" he locked eyes with his boyfriend. Blaine held both of Kurt's hands as he faced him.

"You are my world Kurt, I would do anything for you," he whispered back softly and leaned in to press his lips against Kurt's. Kurt kissed him back passionately and stood on his tip toes, because his boyfriend was a bit taller than he. Blaine smiled and ran his hands through Kurt's perfect silky hair. The smaller boy slowly let go of the other's lips.

"I love you." Kurt told Blaine for the first time.

"I love you too." Blaine replied immediately. "I love you more than words can explain."

Kurt's face got bright red and he took Blaine's hand. "Come on, our food is getting cold," he said and the two walked back down the stairs to the dining table.

After the boys had their romantic candlelit dinner, they cuddled up on the couch by the fire. They kissed on and off and just enjoyed each other's warmth. Blaine looked over at the clock and noticed it was getting late. "We really should get going soon." Blaine sighed and kissed the top of Kurt's head. Kurt looked up at him and pouted. Blaine laughed "Don't tease me sweetie," he ruffled up his hair.

"You keep messing up my hair!" Kurt exclaimed jokingly and reached up to mess up Blaine's hair.

Blaine laughed, "Oh, you asked for it!" he grinned and pushed Kurt onto his back and tickled his stomach.

"St…stop Bbbblainee!" Kurt giggled loudly and tried to push Blaine off of him. Blaine laughed and kept tickling him. Once he stopped he kissed his lips softly.

"Let's get going, tomorrow is a big day." He smiled at him. "I have a lot of surprises for you."


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry I haven't written any lately! But I promise that I'll add a lot for Thanksgiving break…and a surprise one shot! I know this chapter was short- but more on the way!

Chapter Five

Kurt woke up with a start on Christmas morning. He jumped out of bed and put on his slipper and plopped his Santa hat onto his head. He realized that everybody was upstairs already, so he ran up the stairs. He was greeted with a chorus of "Merry Christmases!" from his family. He saw Blaine and walked up to him and put his arms around him.

"Merry Christmas baby," Blaine said and Kurt turned as red as a Christmas bow. His boyfriend laughed and took his hand, "Let's go open presents," he said and followed everybody to the living room. Burt and Carole sat on the couch while Blaine, Kurt, and Finn sat on the floor. Blaine handed a small box with a bow to Kurt first. "Open this one first," he said and flashed a smile. Kurt nodded and untied the bow and quickly removed the silver wrapping paper. Inside was a small black box. He looked up at his boyfriend, puzzled, then opened it and his mouth dropped.

"Blaine, oh my god," Kurt exclaimed, tears filling in his eyes. Inside the box was a small silver ring with the word 'Courage' engraved in cursive lettering. He let go of the box and embraced Blaine tightly. "Thank you so much, I love it."

Blaine took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto Kurt's small finger. It fit perfectly. He smiled and kissed his hand. Kurt looked over at Burt, Carole, and Finn who already opened most of their presents by this time. Kurt and Blaine were in their own little world. Kurt laughed and gave Blaine a sweater that he bought for him.

After the presents, Kurt and Blaine helped Carole make gingerbread cookies. Kurt was putting icing on one of them. Blaine looked over his shoulder and laughed. "Is that me in my Dalton uniform?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Kurt laughed and kept putting more icing onto it, making the tie.

"Yes it is," Kurt replied and finished the tie. He looked up at his boyfriend, he was shaking his head.

"I love you Kurt," he put his arms around his waist from behind and rested his chin onto his small shoulder so he could watch. Kurt blushed and kept icing some cookies.

Later on there was a knock on the front door. Blaine went to answer it secretly and closed it again. "Kurt, honey, get your shoes on and come here." Kurt, confused, got his coat and shoes on and walked to the front door. Blaine smiled and opened the door. In the driveway was a horse and carriage, waiting for them. Kurt looked into his boyfriend's eyes.

"You didn't," he said, tearing up. Blaine smiled

"I did babe," he took his hand and led him outside to the carriage.


End file.
